Talk:Jake the Polar Bear
The reason why I'm putting Animal Show character pages on The Parody Wiki, is that I want everyone on the wiki to know more about this fantastic show and to have a better understanding of a partially-found show starring realistic-looking Muppet animals, and for them to use these characters in upcoming parodies. Here's the full list of characters: Achilles the Shark, Alana the Baboon, Alexis the Giraffe, Alicia the Snail, Alicia the Volcano Rabbit, Andrew the Humpback Whale, Andrew the Reindeer, Arlene the Aardvark, Armstrong the Chicken Hawk, Barry the Honeybee, Bart the Coyote, Bernice the Warthog, Billy Bob the Lemur, Blanche the Manatee, Bosko the Baboon, Bubba the Walrus, Bufo the Toad, Bunnie Bear, Charlie the Chamois, Charlotte the Penguin, Chauncey the Turtle, Chaz the Chameleon, Chuck the Lion, Clive the Kiwi, Cody the Colobus Monkey, Cool the Kangaroo Rat, Cornelius the Crab, Custer the Bison, D'kembe the Gemsbok, Dave the Human, Dooley the Armadillo, Doreen the Camel, Dullard the Aardvark, Ernie the Mongoose, Eugene the Hunting Dog, Flora the Koala, Fluke the Dolphin, Frankie the Crocodile, Frankie the Wildebeest, Gabi the Gila Monster, Galahad the Grasshopper Mouse, Gilda the Gorilla, Guffrey the Vulture, Harry the Rhinoceros, Harvey the Hummingbird, Hector the Spider Monkey, Hetty the Hedgehog, Hillary the Owl, Hortense the Hornbill, Humphrey the Badger, Indria the Whale, Jackie the Orangutan, Jake the Polar Bear, Jared the Tiger, Jasper the Jaguar, Johnny the Wolf, Julie the Flamingo, Julius the Spoonbill, Kasey the Kangaroo, Kiki the Rattlesnake, Kyle the Secretarybird, Lamont the Sloth, Larry the Fish, Lawrence the Orangutan, Lazlo the Hyena, Leah the Fruit Bat, Leapovitch the Frog, Lenny the Gorilla, Lulu the Potto, Lydia the Ostrich, Malcolm the Lion, Margaret the Stork, Mavis the Frog, Max the Wasp, Maxine the Indian Elephant, Mel the Lemur, Melanie the Mink, Milton the Blue-Footed Booby, Molly the Albatross, Monica the Musk Ox, Monty the Elephant Seal, Morely the Mole, Morris the Ant, Morton the Beaver, Natasha the Tarantula, Nemets the Ant, Nico the Marine Iguana, Nippy the Tiger Beetle, Octavio the Octopus, Ollie the Tapir, Paul the Pelican, Pearl the Pika, Penelope the Yellow-Footed Tortoise, Perry the Wild Horse, Phoenicia the Hippopotamus, Plunk the Sea Otter, Priscilla the Honey Possum, Quincy the Flying Squirrel, Ralph the Moose, Randall the Zebra, Rhonda Rat, Rhonda the Raccoon, Ringo the Elephant, Robert the Red Deer, Rocky the Bighorn Sheep, Rudy the Roadrunner, Rudy the Spider, Sandy the Giant Otter, Sasha the Siberian Tiger, Sean the Rabbit, Slick the Sea Lion, Sly the Crocodile, Stanley the Mouse, Stella the Stoat, Stinky the Skunk, Swifty the Cheetah, Timothy the Owl, Tizzy the Bee, Tommy the Thomson's Gazelle, Travis the African Buffalo, Trudy the Chimpanzee, Vernon the Grizzly Bear, Vic the Monitor Lizard, Victor the Rattlesnake, Virginia the Red Fox, Warren the Warthog, Wingo the Shoebill, Winnie the Wasp, Winston the Woodpecker, Yorick the Salmon, Yves St. La Roach, and Zack the Arctic Fox. I know that I've only seen the entire first season, two full episodes of season 2, and two full episodes of season 3, and a handful of clips from seasons 2-3. If you have VHS recordings of any season 2 episode (other than "Chimpanzee & Hyena" released on "Animal Show: Lions, Tigers, and Bears" DVD and "Tarantula and Mole" which was a bonus feature on "Fraggle Rock: Scared Silly" DVD) or any season 3 episode (other than "Owl & Frog" released on "The Song of the Cloud Forest" DVD and "Indian Elephant & Human" released on "The Jim Henson Collection" DVD), feel free to watch these other 35 episodes of season 2 and 3 that haven't been released on DVD, so you'll understand who's who, and use them to match any character's description in the upcoming parodies. KingJulienRulez (talk) 14:43, September 4, 2017 (UTC) KingJulienRulez